Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Winterfilme 2018
700px|center|link= In den USA ist die Award-Saison gestartet. Hierzulande müssen wir uns wie gewohnt noch etwas länger gedulden, bis die meisten der Trophäen-Favoriten ins Kino kommen, ein paar sind aber schon dabei. Ansonsten könnt ihr euch auf den lange erwarteten Black Panther-Auftakt und das Maze Runner-Finale freuen. It Comes At Night 300px|left Kinostart: 01.02.2018 Regie: Trey Edward Shults Darsteller: Joel Edgerton, Christopher Abbott, Riley Keough Auch wenn ein Großteil der Trailer-Previews (gruseliger schreiender Greis) von It Comes At Night auf typischen Effekt-Horror schließen lassen, ist dieser Indie-Film tatsächlich viel mehr. Wie schon in seinem fantastischen Debütfilm Krisha setzt der amerikanische Regisseur Trey Edward Shults auf den langsamen Aufbau einer dichten beklemmenden Atmosphäre, unter deren Oberfläche der Horror stets schlummert, aber doch nur selten laut ausbricht - wenn, allerdings umso wirkungsvoller. Diesmal erzählt er die Geschichte einer kleinen Familie, die sich in einer postapokalyptischen Welt in einem verlassenen Haus verschanzt. Der Vater Travis wird von fürchterlichen Albträumen geplagt und eines Nachts scheint einer davon wahrzuwerden, als ein mysteriöser Fremder bei ihnen einbricht. Der bestreitet allerdings jede böse Absicht und behauptet, nur nach etwas essbarem für Frau und Kind zu suchen. Die Familie steht vor einem moralischen Dilemma: Soll sie dem Einbrecher helfen, oder doch lieber kein Risiko eingehen, in dieser Welt, die ohnehin von der Auslöschung bedroht ist? Was die Entschlüsselung des Titels angeht, sind Bibelfreunde klar im Vorteil. Oder Leser dieses Artikels! Er bezieht sich auf den Satz: „Ihr selbst wisst genau, dass der Tag des Herrn kommt wie ein Dieb in der Nacht“. Und was könnte gruseliger sein als die Bibel? Maze Runner – Die Auserwählten in der Todeszone 300px|left Kinostart: 01.02.2018 Regie: Wes Ball Darsteller: Dylan O'Brien, Kaya Scodelario, Thomas Brodie-Sangster Maze Runner-Fans mussten sich lange gedulden, jetzt ist es tatsächlich so weit: Die Auserwählten wagen sich im Kino-Finale der Trilogie in die Todeszone und bringen die Sache zu Ende! Eigentlich sollte der Film schon letztes Jahr fertig sein, doch der Hauptdarsteller Dylan O'Brien verletzte sich bei den Dreharbeiten so schwer, dass die Produktion viele Monate ausgesetzt werden musste. Zwischen diesem und dem letzten Teil lagen jetzt also ganze 2,5 Jahre, was schon etwas nervig ist, weil die Handlung eigentlich unvermittelt anschließt. Nachdem einige der Freunde am Ende von WCKD gefangengenommen wurde, machen sich Thomas und Co. auf den Weg, sie zu befreien. Und dabei heißt es back to the roots, denn sie müssen die Geiseln in einem riesigen Labyrinth suchen, während sich der tödliche Virus immer wieter ausbreitet. Und stets steht ein altbekanntes Dilemma im Raum: Ist es moralisch, ein Menschenleben aufs Spiel zu setzen, um viele andere zu retten? The Disaster Artist 300px|left Kinostart: 01.02.2018 Regie: James Franco Darsteller: James Franco, Dave Franco, Seth Rogen Da ich Disaster Artist noch nicht gesehen habe und eine haltlose Abneigung gegen James Franco pflege, übergebe ich für diese Empfehlung mit Freuden an meine kompetente Springteufel: „Bis vor Kurzem, hatte ich noch nie von „The Room” gehört - ein fataler Fehler. Gibt es doch Menschen die den (mehr oder weniger offiziell) besten-schlechtesten Film aller Zeit regelmäßig schauen und vergöttern. „The Disaster Artist” erzählt die Geschichte von der Entstehung des Films „The Room”, welcher von der legendenumwobenen und schrulligen Gestalt Tommy Wiseau produziert wurde. Wiseau spielt zudem die Hauptrolle und hat das Drehbuch geschrieben, er hat sozusagen mit unfassbar viel Geld (von dem keiner weiß, woher es kommt, geschweige denn, woher Wiseau kommt) seinen feuchten Traum eines Filmes in Hollywood umgesetzt. Dabei ist er der miserabelste Schauspieler den ich in einem Film je bestaunen durfte. James und Dave Franco erzählen in ihrem Film also eine Geschichte, die laut Wiseau zu 90% korrekt genau so geschehen ist - und Himmel, was habe ich im Kino gelacht und was hat mich dieser Film grundlegend verstört! James Franco verkörpert einen phänomenalen Wiseau und kopiert ihn in Mimik, Gestik und Sprache auf den Punkt. Pflicht für Freunde des Trashes: „The Room” gucken und dann ins Kino zu „The Disaster Artist”. Bedankt euch später!” Black Panther 300px|left Kinostart: 15.02.2018 Regie: Ryan Coogler Darsteller: Chadwick Boseman, Lupita Nyong'o, Michael B. Jordan Wie jedes Jahr hat der Online-Tickethändler Fandango eine Studie durchgeführt, um herauszufinden, auf welchen Film sich die Kinozuschauer 2018 am meisten freuen. Black Panther ist quasi doppelt auf dem Treppchen: Mit seinem Solo-Film auf dem zweiten und als Figur in Avengers: Infinity War auf dem ersten Platz. Nachdem wir Prinz T'Challa in The First Avenger: Civil War schon kurz kennengelernt haben, ist es aber jetzt erstmal an der Zeit, grundlegendes über den legendären Superhelden zu erfahren. Nachdem sein Vater, König des zentralafrikanischen Staates Wakanda bei einem Terroranschlag getötet wurde, muss T'Challa nun als Thronfolger nachrücken. Doch es gibt mächtige Kräfte in dem hochtechnisierten Königreich, die das verhindern wollen und plötzlich droht Wakanda sogar, einen Weltkrieg hineingezogen zu werden. Zu sagen, dass auf dem Film große Erwartungen ruhen, wäre eine Untertreibung. Der Trailer wurde in den ersten 24 Stunden knapp 100 Millionen Mal (!) geklickt, gestern kam die Nachricht, dass der Kartenvorverkauf in den USA höher ist als bei jedem anderen Marvel-Film zuvor. Für den ersten schwarzen Superhelden in einem Mainstream-Comics ist das natürlich nichts Neues. Shape of Water - Das Flüstern des Wassers 300px|left Kinostart: 15.02.2018 Regie: Guillermo del Torro Darsteller: Sally Hawkins, Michael Shannon, Richard Jenkins Er ist da, der Film der mich Guillermo del Toro Pacific Rim verzeihen lässt. Bei den Golden Globes musste sich Shape of Water zwar Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri (der in dieser Liste aus Platzgründen fehlt, aber auch unbedingt sehenswert ist) geschlagen geben, aber immerhin wurde del Toro für die beste Regie ausgezeichnet. In seinem bisher märchenhaftesten Film (und das soll nach Pans Labyrinth schon etwas heißen) erzählt er die Geschichte von der stummen Elisa, die im Kalten Krieg als Hausmeisterin in einem amerikanischen Hochsicherheitslabor arbeitet und bald herausfindet, dass dort eine mysteriöse Wasserkreatur gefangengehalten wird. Die beiden freunden sich an, verlieben sich irgendwann sogar und Elisa beschließt, den Amphibienmann aus dem Labor zu befreien. Ich lehne mich wohl nicht weit aus dem Fenster, wenn ich prophezeie, dass Shape of Water als Klassiker in die Filmgeschichte eingehen wird. Die Geschichte ist universell, dabei wenig subtil, aber in seiner Dunkelheit so unglaublich schön, dass er noch lange nach dem Kinobesuch in Gedanken und Träumen bleiben wird. Dazu trägt auch der wundervolle Soundtrack von Alexandre Desplat bei und natürlich die phänomenale Sally Hawkins als unkonventionelle romantische Heldin. Auf keinen Fall verpassen. Umfrage Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Film-Guide Kategorie:News